hanko_satsujinfandomcom-20200214-history
Sibilla Salucci
Sibilla Salucci is a character in Hankō Satsujin and is a participant within the Despair Killing Game. Sibilla became enrolled in the Brunel Aimes Academy as the Ultimate Street Artist. A young woman who is forthright and often keeps to herself. Orphaned in her early teens and spent her time painting in abandoned places when away from her orphanage, her work was eventually noticed and put into news by several journalists and police precincts. She was discovered by the school's scouts before any police force, and only accepted the school's offer as she was able to persuade them to bring her partner into England with her. Appearance Sibilla is a woman in her late teens, aged 19. She has bright pink hair which is messy and in various directions, along with a ponytail on her left side.Her dark magenta eyebrows are possibly a clue to her hair's natural color. She has solid heterochromia, with her left eye being a vibrant blue and her right eye being a light green. Her fur is primarily coal gray, with darker and lighter tones abound. Sibilla's outfit consists of a mild blue beanie, beige collared shirt, with two shirts underneath, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of red and white sneakers. She has several patches and markings on her shirt, such as two faces similar to the masks of comedy and tragedy, the crescent moon, two hearts and 'XOXO'. Her beanie has several markings as well, such as a fist, a heart, a peace sign and a white rabbit. Sibilla also has an industrial piercing on her right ear and a septum piercing. Personality Sibilla is a rather stoic character, but isn't ashamed to be emotional when she sees fit to. She is straightforward with her words, being more honest than comforting, but she also understands when she may hurt or bother others. Talent Ultimate Street Artist History Sibilla never references her childhood or family, stating in the story that she'd rather let her 'painful memories fester and rot off already.' She states that she loved her father and the pastries he made and that her mother was sweet yet overly strict. Between her late childhood and early teens, Sibilla lived in the Five Nails Orphange in Castelbianco Italy. Although she would often play with other children and would especially help out with the younger children, Sibilla would often do parkor and climb tall buildings in order to exercise. After a short while, she found out her talent from breaking curfew and following around skaters and grafitti artists. From this point, she helped out several local artists, even after she was kicked from her orphanage and her school. From then on, she lived in crammed apartments with others and on the streets, often stealing her supplies during the day and working during the nighttime. Even though she was wanted for several years by the Italian police under an alias, she would end up being identified by a teacher at Brunel Aimes and would accept the school's offer under an unusual condition: letting her girlfriend come with her to England. Despite this not being a usual acception, the school agreed with no hesitation. Relationships Catt Wilson Quotes * "So it'd be best to assume that the killer lured them there. Am I correct in stating that?" * "It'd be best to not rely on someone as reckless as me." * "You're really some twisted bitches. Damn." Trivia * Sibilla's former school is a reference to the band Nine Inch Nails. * Sibilla is one of the few students to not have been in a High School when she was accepted by the Brunel Aimes Academy. She was kicked out of her former school at the age of 16 in the Eighth grade. Category:Characters Category:Despair Killing Game